falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 ScottEdwards.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Speaking to himself. Player isn't responding. / Irritated}'' Oh god. I hate it when they're awkward. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking to himself. Player isn't responding. / Irritated}'' Must be one of those socially challenged outsiders. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Demanding. Player isn't responding. / Irritated}'' You got something to say, say it. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=000A7CE2 |before= |response=''{Kinda bored, doesn't want the player to cause trouble that will cause work for him / Neutral}'' Now that you made it in, we'll be keeping an eye on you. So do us all a favor and behave yourself. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0003F264 |trow=12 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' I don't want to hear any negative reports about you, outsider. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' Don't make me regret letting you in here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' Hope you're not making any trouble. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' Don't go feeling all special because the Overseer let you in here. You weren't the first and certainly won't be the last. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' I got two words on what I expect out of you: best behavior. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Calm disgust. Security guard. / Disgust}'' You let a ten year old die to save yourself from a little cold? I think it's time you left 81 for good. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Calm disgust. Security guard. / Disgust}'' I admit, we probably wouldn't have found that cure without you, but you sure make me regret the day we let you in here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Calm disgust. Security guard. / Disgust}'' I think it'd be best if you left... Sooner rather than later. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Calm disgust. Security guard. / Disgust}'' Why don't you do the people here a favor and leave? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, but not over the top. Security guard being nice. / Confident}'' We owe you. Not only did you save Austin, but I'm pretty sure lives would've been lost if we'd gone down there ourselves. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, but not over the top. Security guard being nice. / Confident}'' Sounds like you've turned out to be a pretty good ally for 81. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Security guard. / Confident}'' Looks like we've got some serious training to do. |after= |abxy=}} V81_00_Intro |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000B84D0 |before= |response=''{Condescending / Neutral}'' Vault 81 security. Ready to explain that Pip-Boy? |after=Player Default: I got it in Vault 111. |abxy=A}} |topic=000B84B9 |before= |response=''{Demanding, small pause between Hold it right there and Vault 81 security. / Concerned}'' Hold it right there. Vault 81 security. I don't know where you got your hands on a working Pip-Boy, but you better start talking. |after=Player Default: I got it in Vault 111. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B84B4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I got it in Vault 111. |response=''{Surprised at first. Thinking it over, suspicious / Suspicious}'' Vault 111? Haven't heard of that one yet. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious, curious / Question}'' And what sort of business are you looking to take care of here in 81? |after=Player Default: I'm just a traveler. I thought I'd take a look around. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B84B3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Just open the damn door. |response=''{Irritated}'' I don't think so. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Come back when you learn some manners. |after=Player Default: I'm just a traveler. I thought I'd take a look around. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000B84B2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Wouldn't you like to know. |response=''{Insulted, superior tone / Irritated}'' Keep it up, and you're never getting in here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{To the point / Neutral}'' Come back when you're ready to cooperate. |after=Player Default: I'm just a traveler. I thought I'd take a look around. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000B84B1 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Vault 81? You're still up and running? |response=''{Sarcastic, then to the point / Neutral}'' Yep, pretty good observation there, genius. Now, about that Pip-Boy? |after=Player Default: I got it in Vault 111. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Vault 81? You're still up and running? |response=''{Explaining / Neutral}'' We get plenty of scavengers and traders passing by the entrance. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Sarcastic emphasis on "shiny red button." / Neutral}'' Everybody wants to get at the shiny red button. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' But you're the first one to try it with a working Pip-Boy. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before= |response=''{Demanding / Irritated}'' Now where'd you get it? |after=Player Default: I got it in Vault 111. |abxy=Y2d}} |topic=000B84AB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let me in, damn it. You really don't want me for an enemy. |response=''{angry / Angry}'' That's it. I hope the rads fry you out there. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Initially rude, cuts off, then surprised for Oh. Overseer! / Angry}'' See what... oh. Overseer! |after=Intercom: Who is it, Edwards? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000B84A9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's with the third degree? |response=''{Losing patience / Irritated}'' It's called protocol. Think we just let anyone in here? Think again. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Initially rude, cuts off, then surprised for Oh. Overseer! / Stern}'' Now... oh. Overseer! |after=Intercom: Who is it, Edwards? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B84A8 |before=Player Default: I'm just a traveler. I thought I'd take a look around. |response=''{last part is surprised and nervous / Irritated}'' Is that so? And you expect me to believe... oh. Overseer! |after=Intercom: Who is it, Edwards? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B84A6 |before=Intercom: Who is it, Edwards? |response=''{Explaining / Neutral}'' Ma'am, some new Commonwealth traveler. Not one of our usual traders. |after=Intercom: Well, if someone wants in, they can earn it like everyone else. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B84A1 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{irritated / Question}'' Hey, you still there? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{oh well / Neutral}'' Guess not. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000B84D0 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. Slightly bored. / Neutral}'' So, you're back. I take it you got what Overseer McNamara was looking for? |after=Player Default: Yeah, all three of them. |abxy=A}} |topic=000B84DE |before=Player Default: Yeah, all three of them. |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Alright. |after=Intercom: I'm opening the door. Overseer McNamara and myself will meet you at the entrance. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B84DD |before=Player Default: Obviously, why else would I be here? |response=''{Slightly rude, player was being sarcastic/rude. / Irritated}'' Alright, smart ass. |after=Intercom: I'm opening the door. Overseer McNamara and myself will meet you at the entrance. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B84D6 |before=Player Default: Yep, easiest job I've had in awhile. |response=''{Dismissive / Neutral}'' Sure, sure. |after=Intercom: I'm opening the door. Overseer McNamara and myself will meet you at the entrance. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B84D5 |before=Player Default: I got 'em. You still need them? |response=''{Slightly irritated / Neutral}'' Haven't heard otherwise. |after=Intercom: I'm opening the door. Overseer McNamara and myself will meet you at the entrance. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000B84CF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Alright. |response=''{A bit commanding. / Neutral}'' I'm opening the door. Overseer McNamara and myself will meet you at the entrance. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Slightly threatening. / Suspicious}'' Oh, and behave yourself. You start any trouble, we'll toss your ass right back outside. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000B84C7 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: But I'm a fellow Vault dweller. Can't you just let me in? |response=''{Matter of fact - Somewhat sheepish since he didn't deliver this information earlier. / Neutral}'' Excuse me, ma'am. Before you arrived, he did say he was from Vault 111, and he's in possession of a working Pip-Boy. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Would have opened the door if I hadn't picked up on it. |after=Intercom: Is that so? |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: But I'm a fellow Vault dweller. Can't you just let me in? |response=''{Matter of fact - Somewhat sheepish since he didn't deliver this information earlier. / Neutral}'' Excuse me, ma'am. Before you arrived, she did say she was from Vault 111, and she's in possession of a working Pip-Boy. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Would have opened the door if I hadn't picked up on it. |after=Intercom: Is that so? |abxy=Y2b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=00158639 |trow=9 |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about a dog and Super Mutant/Ghoul/Synth friend. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about his dog and uh... friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A1a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about a dog and Super Mutant/Ghoul/Synth friend. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about her dog and uh... friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A2a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about player's companion and dog. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about his friend and the dog? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A3a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about player's companion and dog. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about her friend and the dog? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A4a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about a Super Mutant/Ghoul/Synth friend. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about her uh... friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A5a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about a Super Mutant/Ghoul/Synth friend. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about his uh... friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A6a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about player's companion. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about his friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A7a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about player's companion. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about her friend here? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A8a}} |before=GwenMcNamara: Although, that Power Armor may make a few people nervous. |response=''{Worried about a dog in Vault 81. / Concerned}'' Ma'am, what about the dog? |after=GwenMcNamara: I'll allow it. Security is already extra mindful as it is. |abxy=A9a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0019D273 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{on the intercom, waiting for the player to say something}'' Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{on the intercom, waiting for the player to say something}'' Are you still there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{on the intercom, waiting for the player to say something}'' You're breaking up. Say again. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF42E |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Question}'' Shouldn't you be tracking down some fusion cores? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bored, slightly irritated / Neutral}'' Not letting you in until you've got what the Overseer wants. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bored, slightly irritated / Neutral}'' No cores, no entry. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bored, slightly irritated / Neutral}'' Look, you want in, you get the cores. Easy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bored, slightly irritated / Neutral}'' I'd appreciate it if you quit bothering me until you've got those cores. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files